gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe is a recurring character on Glee. He is the former lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the beginning of Season Three. Sebastian is also shown to have an interest in Blaine. Sebastian Smythe is portrayed by actor Grant Gustin. Biography Season Three The First Time Sebastian first appears in The First Time during the Warblers' performance of Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest and takes his hand to join him in the song showing his confident nature. Blaine invites Sebastian as well as the rest of the Warblers to their opening night of West Side Story. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian shamelessly flirts with Blaine and indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and says Blaine is "sex on a stick and sings like a dream," and asks why Blaine transferred. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel's performance of A Boy Like That/I Have A Love, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems bashful and flustered by his advances; however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler." They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to flirt with Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after implying that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals at west Lima with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits, "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a Shirley Temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are conversing, Sebastian dances with Blaine. He is later seen with the rest of the Warblers watching West Side Story. Hold on to Sixteen Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean, saying that he was checking out "This Guy" before recognizing it was Blaine, by his hair. He asks Blaine why he hasn't been online. Blaine says they've been practicing for Sectionals and congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals. Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the New Directions into a "legitimate threat." Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. Blaine returns and Sebastian leaves, winking at Kurt and advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler." During New Directions' Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter. Michael Sebastian interrupts a conversation between Kurt, Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine at the Lima Bean. Sebastian explains that the Warblers plan on taking the New Directions' idea of performing Michael Jackson at Regionals, information Blaine leaked to him during their phone conversations. After Santana ultimately fails to reciprocate Sebastian's insults towards her, Sebastian says "I'm captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice," ending their exchange. The New Directions infuriated by the Warblers stealing their song choices, ultimately decide to have a duel with the Warblers to settle who gets to sing Michael Jackson at Regionals. Responding to this, Sebastian, accompanied by the Warblers, meets New Directions in a parking garage to duel the New Directions through the performance of Bad. The Warblers all assist Sebastian in passing around a slushie for him to toss at Kurt. The attempt is foiled when Blaine jumps in the way at the last second. Initially Sebastian is disappointed that it hit Blaine, but all of the Warblers walk away from the scene, none of them attempting to help him. Back at Dalton, Santana visits him and informs him that Blaine would need surgery for a scratched cornea, and she relates her suspicions that the slushy had been tampered with. They duel over a performance of Smooth Criminal. It ends with Santana pestering Sebastian for a confession about what he had added. Sebastian admits to adding rock salt, a halite mineral used commercially to keep ice cold. The Warblers, knowing about Blaine's injury, the rock salt, and Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy, assist Sebastian once again by handing him yet another (non-tampered with) slushie to throw at Santana. Little to his knowledge Santana was wearing a hidden microphone that recorded his confession. The Warblers and Sebastian are invited by the New Directions to watch them perform Black or White in an effort to explain what Michael's music is really about. During the performance, all the Warblers get up and join the New Directions, apart from Sebastian, who stays in his seat. Santana reveals that she had recorded his confession and could use it to get him kicked out of Dalton or even arrested. However, Kurt decides that he'd rather be able to compete against him at Regionals, and Santana gives the tape to Sebastian. Sebastian leaves. On My Way Sebastian is seen in the beginning of the episode trying to blackmail Rachel into dropping out of Sectionals by threatening to post a photo-shopped picture of Finn naked on the Internet. Sebastian and Kurt exchange insults back and forth. Momentarily before he finishes, he says she has 24 hours to drop out. After the revelation of Dave Karofsky's suicide, Sebastian calls Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to a meeting at The Lima Bean. He apologizes to Blaine for his eye, telling him it was a joke that went to far, and admits that he destroyed the doctored photos of Finn. He proceeds to say that he has never taken things too seriously, flashing back to a scene at Scandals where Dave Karofsky is talking to him, asking for advice on how to get a guy, and Sebastian insults him calling him "100 pounds overweight" and his eyebrows makes him look like Liberace. He ends the exchange saying that he should remain in the closet. He, visibly upset, proceeds to say that it's "All fun and games, until it's not." Sebastian says that they are taking donations to Lady Gaga's Born This Way fund and are dedicating their performance to Dave, win, lose or draw and invites the New Directions to do the same. At Regionals after the Warblers perform Stand as an opening number, he pauses in their performance to remind the audience to donate before leading the Warblers in perform their next song Glad You Came. He is seen openly cheering for the New Directions as they perform. In the end when the Warblers place second, he and Blaine are seen shaking hands. This is the final time Sebastian is seen in Season Three. Dance with Somebody He is mentioned when Blaine and Kurt are arguing. Blaine is said to have texted Sebastian everyday and night like Chandler texted Kurt but Blaine explains that he and Sebastian's texts were "family-friendly." Later Blaine admits he was "Kinda doing the same thing" with Sebastian. This is the final time Sebastian is mentioned in Season Three. Season Four The Break-Up When Blaine confessed that he had cheated on Kurt, Kurt automatically assumes it was Sebastian due to their history, though Blaine denies it and tells Kurt that it was someone else that he had cheated with. Dynamic Duets Blaine mistakes a blurred faced Hunter in a video for Sebastian and returns to Dalton to confront him, thinking he stole the New Directions' nationals trophy. Sebastian instead insists he has turned over a new leaf and directs him to Hunter instead, after revealing he has stepped down as captain of the Warblers. He takes the lead in enticing Blaine into performing My Dark Side with the Warblers. He appears again later in the episode on a balcony with Hunter witnessing Blaine and Sam escaping with the nationals trophy. Thanksgiving In this episode, Sebastian performs two songs with The Warblers at Sectionals: Whistle, ''sung by Hunter, and ''Live While We're Young, which was his solo. When The Rosedale Mennonites performed, Sebastian was seen sitting in the audience smiling and chuckling to the performance. Swan Song In Swan Song, it is revealed that the Warblers claimed victory at Sectionals. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Blaine begin to investigate the Warblers cheating. Sebastian is briefly mentioned when Sam and Blaine get proof from Trent that they took drugs and cheated. Personality Sebastian is a foil character for the New Directions. He has been shown to be condescending, forward, snarky, cocky, and unapologetic. He also appears to be extremely snobby, as he openly hates living in Ohio, as well as the idea of going to a public school. Originally described as being the "male Santana," he is one of the only characters who can effectively out-do her in terms of insults. Not much is known about his background or personal life aside from being highly promiscuous and having a father who is a state attorney. Sebastian's mean-spirited personality and actions have earned him the position of a villain for the New Directions. He appears to be used to getting his way. And seems to be willing to do anything to get what he wants as he doesn't give up on Blaine and blackmails Rachel to forfeit. Sebastian attempts to begin an act of redemption in On My Way, apologizing to Blaine and trying to make things right between the show choirs, and for himself after some of the cruel things he said to Dave. In Dynamic Duets, he tells Blaine that he's done playing the villain and has decided to leave that position to Hunter Clarington. Relationships Blaine Anderson (Seblaine) Sebastian meets Blaine for the first time when Blaine walks in on the Warblers performance of Uptown Girl. Sebastian is immediately interested in pursuing Blaine and he openly and obviously flirts with him. Blaine's physical reaction to Sebastian's advances seems to indicate that he was made uncomfortable by the bluntness but was also, to some extent, intrigued. He politely rejected Sebastian's propositions on the basis that he was already in a committed relationship with Kurt and later told Kurt that "Sebastian is harmless" and he "means nothing." Later, Blaine seems flustered by Sebastian's presence at The Lima Bean and is oblivious to the verbal dispute that had just occurred between him and Kurt. It is later revealed that Blaine and Sebastian had been talking on the phone behind Kurt's back. Their current feelings about one another have become more ambiguous since Sebastian 'accidentally' hit him with a slushy laced with rock salt. In Season Four, Sebastian returns. In Dynamic Duets, when Blaine visits Dalton, they meet again. Blaine immediately assumes it was Sebastian who stole the trophy from the New Directions, but Sebastian tells him that it wasn't him. He says that he's going to lead Blaine to the guy who actually did that: Hunter Clarington. Sebastian tells Blaine that he turned over to a new leaf, and that 'being nice sucks.' Blaine performs My Dark Side with the Warblers and Sebastian tells Hunter that Blaine is falwless, like he said, showing that Sebastian spoke about Blaine to Hunter before. Kurt Hummel (Kurtbastian) Kurt and Sebastian are unintentionally introduced to one another at The Lima Bean when Kurt catches him and Blaine drinking coffee together. Kurt instantly feels threatened by him and even admits to Blaine when they see him later: "I really don't like that guy." Kurt is the one to accept Sebastian's invitation to Scandals, presumably because he wanted to show Blaine that he, too, could be fun like Sebastian. Sebastian treats Kurt condescendingly, teasing him about his lack of sexiness, as well as giving him a Shirley Temple while automatically assuming him to be the designated driver. Kurt is shown jealously watching as Blaine dances with him. In Hold on to Sixteen, Kurt's feelings are made expressly clear when he confronts Sebastian about his dislike for him. Sebastian reacts to this by reciprocating these adverse feelings. The two of them keep their feelings for one another from Blaine, who seems to have been unaware that any arguing had gone on at all. When Kurt spots Sebastian at Sectionals, he is shown having a very negative reaction to his presence. In Michael, Kurt and Sebastian's hate for one another peaks when Sebastian injures Blaine in a failed attempt to slushy Kurt, and Kurt becomes infuriated with Sebastian and deems that he is "evil." Santana Lopez (Sebtana) During Michael, a rivalry grows between Santana and Sebastian. Later in the episode, Santana shows up at Dalton Academy to get answers to what was in the slushie that damaged Blaine. In a deleted scene, while Sebastian and The Warblers are singing I Want You Back, ''Sebastian pushes Santana then proceeds to call her names as they walk out. The two end up singing ''Smooth Criminal ''and soon after they finish, Sebastian reveals that he put rock salt in the slushie that damaged Blaine's eye and then proceeds to slushie Santana. In On My Way, their rivalry has loosened up as Sebastian is seeing the repercussion of his actions towards Karofsky and apologizes to her, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine. In fact, during Regionals, Sebastian smiles as Santana is singing ''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). Songs Solos Season Three: IWYB1.png|I Want You Back (Cut from Michael)|link=I Want You Back Stand5.png|Stand (On My Way)|link=Stand GYC5.png|Glad You Came (On My Way)|link=Glad You Came Season Four: GleeOneDirectionLiveWhileWereYoungVideo.jpg|Live While We're Young (Thanksgiving)|link=Live While We're Young Duets Season Three: Sebastian and Santana.png|Smooth Criminal (Santana) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *He lived in Paris before attending Dalton Academy. *He is a lacrosse player. *His grade level is unknown, but he is not a freshman. (The First Time) *The character was originally supposed to be called Cameron Connors. *His promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of A Boy Like That/I Have A Love. (The First Time) *He likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. *He is described as "the male Santana" by Ryan Murphy. *He is a regular at Scandals. (Michael) *His father is a state's attorney. (Michael) *He was the new captain of The Warblers during Season Three, but was demoted in Season Four when Hunter transfers to Dalton Academy. *Since his debut in The First Time, he has made an appearance or has been mentioned in a conversation every three episodes up until The New Rachel: He appeared in Hold on to Sixteen, Michael, and On My Way. Kurt mentioned him in Dance with Somebody and he appeared in the intro of Props. Though this isn't true for The New Rachel, he is mentioned in The Break-Up, which would have been the next episode in line, then is featured in the episode Dynamic Duets, three episodes later. *He is the first captain of a show choir on the show to be relieved of his position and remain on the same team. (Dynamic Duets) *Every time he's performed at a competition, he has sung a song by an English-Irish boy band. (Glad You Came by The Wanted in On My Way and Live While We're Young by One Direction in Thanksgiving) Gallery Tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500h.gif Tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500h.jpg 332px-Tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol_087.jpg 311glee_ep311_sc9_1616.jpg Glee-blaine-and-sebastian-la-1154-8-11.jpg SebastianSmythe&BlaineAnderson.gif Sebastian_600111028075854654.jpg Tumblr luef0h1QU91qbi6aao1 500.gif Warblers89876543.jpg Tumblr lzs1kiEwJg1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr matjk8PJJe1qidrf8o2 r1 250.gif Bad-SebastianSmytheThrowingTheSlushieToBlaine.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o5 250.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o4 250.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o2 250.gif Tumblr mh9vtbHCb11qj4hruo3 250.gif Tumblr mgvggqxJEo1rwqc3io1 500.jpg Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfhc6fzP2d1rqrzswo2 500.gif Tumblr mfhc6fzP2d1rqrzswo1 500.gif Tumblr mf18dhJTaC1qg4e7no12 r1 250.gif Tumblr_mdtwzeLxDK1rrmwrko2_250.gif Tumblr_mdxtamvjEc1r9bhgm.jpg Tumblr_meyz17TFib1qidrf8o9_r2_250.gif Tumblr_meyz17TFib1qidrf8o4_250.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o1 250.gif Tumblr lzs34iIZ0w1qzgwqro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o2 250.gif Tumblr ludokuuGjx1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr ludnj9mIXV1qhum9po2 500.gif SeblaineTalk.gif Seblaine.jpg glee305_0161.jpg|Seb glee305_0535.jpg|Sebastian at the Gay Bar Sebastianscandals.png Sebastiancafe.png tumblr_lvtbmmbIx51qfqubf.png Craigslist.png _1326925546.jpg 206px-Kurtstain.png glee_38907.jpg SebastianSMYTHEE.png djias.JPG Tumblr_lypqkzgJrA1qzl9k5o3_250.gif Tumblr_lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1_500.gif On-My-Way-10.png On-My-Way-9.png Stand21.png Stand12.png Stand9.png Stand6.png Stand5.png Stand4.png GYC32.png GYC30.png GYC29.png GYC28.png GYC26.png GYC18.png GYC17.png GYC16.png GYC13.png sebastian studying 2.png sebastian studying.png dfghjs.PNG dfghnjm,oihgfd.JPG 445px-217201220722PM—759651550236986751.jpg sebastian and david.jpg|Sebastian making fun of David CaptureSC5.PNG Tumblr_m8staq9odi1qk71sao4_250.gif CaptureSC4.PNG CaptureSC2.PNG CaptureSC1.PNG Tumblr lzr7fhWdQe1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Sebartie mj bad.gif tumblr_m1ksktaJ461r9aaae.gif tumblr_m5x04gCjs31rrgrf9.gif tumblr_m5y8qjIhFg1rotvaz.gif tumblr_m5zt0i8HRz1rz88eyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m21gh92SIM1r72v40.gif tumblr_m61a2zcKvh1r72v40.gif tumblr_m614pb5TMD1r85y5l.gif tumblr_m619jbZNKG1rw2boqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6088yKPAX1rrdkdq.jpg GYCSebastian.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg ImagesCAV0NHY7.jpg ImagesCASWNFDB.jpg ImagesCAIJKBX4.jpg ImagesCAF1RSC2.jpg ImagesCA767NDY.jpg Image231Ar4.png Tumblr lypuvqee4U1qcmyeso3 250.gif IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack2.jpg IWantYouBack3.gif SebastianSmythe111.gif SebastianSmythe2.gif SebastianSmythe3.gif SebastianSmythe4.gif SebastianSmythe5.gif SebastianSmythe6.gif SebastianSmytheBad.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame2.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame3.gif SebastianSmythe-IWantYouBack.jpg SebastianSmytheSmoothCriminal.gif SebastianSmytheStand.gif SebastianSmytheUptownGirl.gif SebastianSmythe11111.gif SebastianSmythe11122.gif SebastianSmythe211111.gif SebastianSmythe3111.gif SebastianSmythe4111.gif SebastianSmythe511.gif SebastianSmythe611.gif SebastianSmythe1213.gif IWantYouBack6.gif IWantYouBack5.gif IWantYouBack4.gif IWantYouBack32.gif IWantYouBack2.gif IWantYouBack.gif SebastianSmythe098.gif SebastianSmythe123.gif SebastianSmythe134.gif SebastianSmythe987.gif SebastianSmythe09887.gif SmoothCriminal.gif IWantYouBack242.gif IWantYouBack123.gif SebastianSmythe2798.gif SebastianSmythe334.gif SebastianSmythe-1.gif SebastianSmytheArguingWithKurtHummel.gif SebastianSmythe-OnMyWay.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o7 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o5 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o3 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o1 250.gif Bad-SebastianSmytheThrowingTheSlushieToBlaine.gif Bad-SebastianSmythe.gif SebastianSmythe....gif SebastianSmythe...1.gif SebastianSmythe-OnMyWay2.gif Sebastian biting his lip.png Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8 r1 1280.jpg SmoothCriminal2.gif SmoothCriminal3.gif SebastianSmytheInScandals2.gif SebastianSmytheInScandals.gif SebastianSmythe887.gif Bad-SebastianSmythe2.gif SebastianSmythe11.gif SebastianSmythe32.gif SebastianSmythe800.gif SebastianSmythe891.gif SebastianSmytheSeason4.jpg|Sebastian Season 4 Sebastian....gif SebastianSmytheInDynamicDuets.gif SebastianSmythe&HunterClarington.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian.gif HunterClarington&SebastianSmythe2.gif HunterClarington&SebastianSmythe.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung9.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung8.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung7.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung6.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung5.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung4.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung3.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets2.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets3.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets4.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets5.gif Sebastian Smythe1.jpg SebastianSmythe-GladYouCame.png tumblr_m4dqw3KDm91rszvxro1_500.png tumblr_m6pvb8HOrI1ra6ungo2_250.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung-Sebastian.gif tumblr_inline_mft81yGYGS1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfpj15HRcV1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfxgepBwoX1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfx9ujnnmE1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfph3hfs201rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mft5ykQdv11rxe9wi (1).gif tumblr_inline_mfbm9oD1BQ1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfmk1vgzMZ1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfpo60sEbw1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mft62xJN631rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mg9r7aA83h1rsa0nio1_r3_500.gif Tumblr lztcphFGun1qiizz8o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2r8vyb4tp1r6sjifo7 250.gif Tumblr m24g2nFMA51qhiunk-1-.gif OnMyWayFavouriteScene.png IWantYouBack.....gif Seb Smy.gif tumblr_m1e3ocCqW61qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_madq3xyhA51rgf823o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mnn5wjZCX31qz4rgp.gif tumblr_m7rraxg8AT1rbyrg8o1_250.gif tumblr_m39q01sicg1qi50pdo1_500.gif tumblr_mndcrm2GJv1rzl2p3o1_500.gif Tumblr mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o7 250.gif Tumblr mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o6 250.gif Tumblr mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o3 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o1 250.gif Tumblr lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o2 250.gif Tumblr lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o3 250.gif Tumblr lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o4 250.gif Tumblr lzs2w3GX4z1qga2g5o1 250.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters